All-Girls Yokai Academy
by User 627
Summary: Tsukune Aono, a human male, goes to an All-girls Yokai Academy. Did I mention that Akasha Bloodriver was his homeroom teacher?


"Are you sure about this, Akasha?"

"That's the thirty-seventh time you asked me. Yes, this time I'll personally make sure nothing happens to him."

"But why send him to the All-Girls Yokai Academy?"

"Remember what happened to the boy we sent to the All-Boys Yokai Academy?"

"…don't remind me."

"…"

"So this boy's name is Tsukune Aono? I wonder if he'll do better than the others."

* * *

Inside a bus, a young man sneezed.

"You catching a cold, kid?" The driver of the bus asked his only passenger.

"It was just a sneeze don't worry," The young man, named Tsukune, told the driver while covering his nostrils. "…someone might be talking about me though." He gave the driver a warm smile.

The warm smile was not ignored by the bus driver.

'_Looks like another kind-hearted kid for the slaughter house, oh well, if he's lucky; he'll die of a nosebleed. Hope this one will fare better than the rest, Akasha.'_ The driver thought to himself. "Be careful, kid, the highschool you're going to is a very scary place." The driver's eyes glowed yellow as he warned him.

'_His eyes glow?! Must be some sort of strange disease, it'd be rude to ask I guess..'_ Tsukune thought. "Uh, okay?" He shrugged. He had no clue of what the driver was talking about, but he nodded anyway.

Tsukune gave a sigh of relief as he got off the bus. He was glad he could finally see his new school; maybe he can make a lot of friends and become popular this time, and maybe even get a girlfriend. It was a long shot, but a man can dream can't he.

Tsukune's excitement quickly turned into fear as he looked at the creepy woods ahead of him. "Hey, mister bus driver?" He looked around to find the bus he rode on, only to find himself looking at a cliff and the empty road the bus rode on.

"Mister bus driver?" He asked no one in particular. "How in the world did he do that?!" Tsukune exclaimed obviously surprised. He tried not to think about it and continued down the scary pathway the woods offered.

* * *

"He's arrived, Akasha."

"I know, I'm going to keep an eye on him. Make sure nothing bad happens this time."

"This should be interesting; this is the first time you personally saw things through. You even volunteered to become his homeroom teacher."

"It was the only way to keep him safe on time when he's in class."

"Your daughter is attending All-Girls Yokai Academy today, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, she is. What of it?"

"Is she aware?"

"No, but if she finds out, I can explain the situation. Hopefully she'll understand."

"Your daughter's gentle nature might, thanks to her Rosario, but what happens if Akuha, Kahlua, or Kokoa find out about Tsukune?"

"I don't know, but I hope I would be able to make it on time when they do."

"So you're going to keep an eye on him all the time."

"Yes, I put him on the same dorm room as mine, so I can keep a close eye on him."

"Won't Issa be jealous?"

"We are not mates anymore, not after what he did."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

* * *

"Ouch!"

Inside the creepy woods, that for some reason had scary tombstones that made the place creepier, the young teen named Tsukune was lying down with his head bleeding; his hand now groping the left thigh of a beautiful pink haired girl wearing a Rosario who had crashed her bike into the back of his head earlier.

The pink-haired girl moaned at his touch.

Tsukune noticed this and quickly withdrew his hand muttering an apology. Great, she probably thinks he's some sort of pervert, a beautiful girl no less, his first day no less. What luck he had!

"I'm really, really, really sorry!"

"No, I should be the one saying that. I'm sorry, I have anemia." The pink-haired told him. She wiped the dirt from her eyes, so she couldn't see Tsukune.

It was then Tsukune noticed something white. White cloth? It was her panties! He can see her panties! He blushed and turned around in embarrassment.

The pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit. "My name is-…is…" Her voice died down at the sight of the boy in front of her. "What's a boy doing here?!"

Tsukune turned his head back to her, still seeing some dirt on her uniform from earlier. "Uh, going to school?"

"You're a student here?!"

"Yeah, didn't you notice the uniform?"

"Uniform?! A guy?! But I thought this was an all-girls school!"

"An all-girls school?"

"An all-girls school!" The young teenage girl repeated. "What's a guy like you doing here?"

Tsukune sweat-dropped. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, I have a scholarship here." He remembered the only reason he was in this place was because his father found a scholarship application dropped by some priest.

"Scholarship? Just who are you?"

"Tsukune Aono."

* * *

**I know it was short, but I wanted to see what everyone thought before continuing. I accept harsh reviews so long as they are good advice. Should I have added more details? Any spelling mistakes? Grammar errors? Suggestions?**

**Review!**


End file.
